<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me Down by AlexisErin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747447">Lay Me Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisErin/pseuds/AlexisErin'>AlexisErin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisErin/pseuds/AlexisErin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the wedding is for the bride and the wedding night is for the groom. This groom wants to make it for the bride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Me Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>“They say the wedding is for the bride and the wedding night is for the groom.”</p><p>Arya looked away from the target she was shooting at and at Margaery as she imparted this knowledge. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Margaery smiled from her seat at the small table in the courtyard. “It’s just that men only want one thing out of a wedding, and that is the bedding. They think we only care for the ceremony,” she answered.</p><p>“And did you not care for your wedding?” Arya asked. Margaery simply smiled at her. The older lady was now a princess, having married Prince Aegon Targaryen. She would one day be queen.</p><p>“Well, it is true,” Sansa said from her place across from Arya. Both she and Margaery looked at her. “I think Willas enjoyed the bedding more than me. But the wedding was like a dream.” She sounded wistful as she rubbed her swollen womb.</p><p>Margaery chuckled. “I must speak to my dear brother, Lady Sansa. For however... effective he was that night, he should not have left you wanting. Loras and I taught him better than that.”</p><p>“And the prince was satisfying?” Arya asked. The laugh Margaery let out made both Sansa and Arya jump. “He was not?”</p><p>“Hardly,” Margaery said. “But, he has gotten better with practice. I had no idea he was a maid. Usually men have had women before they marry. Unlike us who must save ourselves.” She rolled her eyes as if the concept was ludicrous.</p><p>Arya tuned the other ladies out as they continued to talk about their husbands and turned back to practicing her archery. She knew Margaery had only broached the subject because she was to be married in the next few days. Sure, the thought of what the bedding would be like had crossed her mind. She’d never asked her betrothed if he’d taken a woman before. Considering how hopeless he had been when their parents had attempted to get them to court one another, Arya could guess that he was as much a maid as she was. The most they had ever done was kiss and even then it was hardly anything scandalous. Just simple pecks here and there.</p><p>“What’s it like?” she found herself asking before she could think better of it.  But she was honestly curious.</p><p>“What’s what like?” Jeyne, her good-sister, asked. </p><p>“The bedding? Should I expect anything?” Arya looked between the married women.</p><p>Sansa sighed. “It will be painful, but not for long.”</p><p>“You must remember to relax. If you’re tense, it’ll just make it worse,” Margaery said. “With any luck, he’ll be done soon and only want to do it once.”</p><p>Jeyne shrugged. “My bedding was actually quite nice,” she said. “Robb was a gentleman and... seemed to know what to do.”</p><p>Margaery raised an eyebrow. “And you were pleased?”</p><p>“Several times,” Jeyne said, blushing bright red. She looked at Arya. “But Lord Gendry is such a sweet lad. I doubt he’d do anything that you didn’t want, Arya. You don’t need to be afraid.”</p><p>Arya almost laughed at the idea of Gendry being sweet. “I’m not afraid. I’m just curious. Gendry and I never really talk about any of that.”</p><p>“Have you not at least kissed him?” Sansa asked.</p><p>“We have. Just not anything serious. Gendry is... painfully shy.” Arya heard Margaery choke back a chuckle. “What?”</p><p>“The thought of a Baratheon being shy about carnal desires is laughable.” Margaery saw the blush creeping on Arya’s face. “I mean... I think it’s marvelous that he’s saved himself for his wife. So few men do. The gods know his father certainly gets around.”</p><p>“Margaery!” Sansa chastised. Margaery just shrugged.</p><p>Arya was not offended. It was not like Margaery had lied. Robert Baratheon was a known philanderer. “The only thing Gendry inherited from Lord Robert is his looks. His personality comes straight from Lord Stannis,” she said. That was also true. Robert was gregarious and charming, none of which Gendry was. Their common surliness and general dislike of people were why Gendry seemed to be the only person to actually enjoy being in Stannis’ company outside of his daughter Shireen.</p><p>“Well, if he is indeed as much a maid as you, then it might not be enjoyable the first time. With any luck, it’ll get better and you might even learn to enjoy it,” Sansa said. “That’s what Mother told me when I got married.”</p>
<hr/><p>Gendry marched through the halls of Storm’s End and back to his chambers. He had not meant to eavesdrop on the ladies, but Margaery’s comment about the wedding night only being for the groom made him pause before announcing himself. He had come to ask Arya to go for a ride with him. But now he had a problem.</p><p>It was true that he had never been with a woman. Before Arya, he never really cared for women like that. He hardly interacted with any outside of his mother and sisters...</p><p>He needed to find Bella.</p><p>Gendry found his 2nd-oldest sister in her own chambers. When she opened the door, it looked like she had just woken up. “It’s midday. Have you just gotten up?”</p><p>Bella rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Gendry? Shouldn’t you be making eyes with your lady wolf?”</p><p>The young lord narrowed his eyes. “I do not make... Listen. I need to talk to you. Can I come in?” he asked. Bella stared at him for a moment before turning away. She left her door open so Gendry followed her inside. He shut the door and turned back around. Bella had crawled back under the sheets on her bed. Gendry took a seat in a chair beside the bed.</p><p>“Well?” Bella asked. She noticed he was flushed and fidgeting. “Is something wrong, Gen?” She sounded a little concerned.</p><p>Gendry shook his head. He was already embarrassed and he had not even explained why he was there yet. “I, uh, overheard the ladies talking with Arya. They were talking about the wedding and the, uh, bedding.”</p><p>“So? It’s just idle gossip. Ladies are prone to do it,” Bella said.</p><p>“They were talking about the bedding being... <em>unpleasant</em>.”</p><p>Bella stared blankly at Gendry. Then it dawned on her what he was trying to get at. “And you don’t want it to be <em>unpleasant</em> for Arya. Gendry, shouldn’t you know... Wait. Have you never been with a woman?”</p><p>Gendry rolled his eyes. “When would I have had time to be with a woman? Just... help me. What can I do to make it <em>pleasant</em>?”</p><p>Bella giggled. “You do know the basics of the act, right?” She giggled again at the glare Gendry gave her. “Just making sure. I could tell you how to make it good for her, but it’s better if I show you.”</p><p>“What?” Gendry croaked.</p><p>“Not me, idiot. Meet me at the gates tonight after supper. I’ll take you to see some friends of mine.”</p>
<hr/><p>That night, Bella and Gendry rode away from Storm’s End and into the Kingswood. Bella lead Gendry to a brothel that he knew of but had never gone into. He knew their father had been a customer of the place occasionally. When Bella stopped and dismounted her horse, Gendry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“A brothel?”</p><p>“What better way to teach you how to please a woman than to have a woman tell you herself?”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have just...”</p><p>Bella shook her head adamantly. “No! There’s no way I want to talk to you about the workings of a woman’s nether region. You’re my little brother. But, these ladies will be happy to show you. Now get off the horse and come on.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to... partake in their services,” Gendry whined.</p><p>“And you don’t have to. Now get off the horse before I pull you down,” she hissed. Gendry knew she could. Bella was strangely strong for someone her size. He obeyed her and tied up his horse beside her. Bella motioned for him to follow her inside.</p><p>The outside of the brothel did not properly indicate what was inside. While the exterior was that of a nondescript, unimpressive house, the interior was opulent and garish. It smelled of several perfumes. Scantily clad women were milling about with patrons; leading them to and from curtained rooms. Thankfully, no one had noticed him yet. That did not last long, though.</p><p>“Lady Bella!” Gendry looked to his left to see a buxom woman with curly silvery-gold hair making her way over to them. Her coloring reminded him of the Targaryens. She also spoke with an accent that he could not quite place. Bella squealed and went to hug the woman. She looked past Bella and at Gendry. He gave her a small nod, trying to look anywhere but her chest. She stepped around Bella to get a better look at him. “Who is this tall drink of water?”</p><p>Bella sidled up next to Gendry. “This is my little brother, Gendry!”</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened in recognition. “He looks just like Lord Robert! Well, a thinner and younger version of him. Aren’t you getting married soon, milord?”</p><p>“Uh...”</p><p>“He most certainly is. But if you hadn’t noticed, he’s as green as they come.” Bella looked up at him. “Have you ever even touched yourself, Genny?”</p><p>“Bella!” Gendry could feel his face heating up.</p><p>“I’m just kidding. Gendry, this is Misa. She’s the owner of the fine establishment and she’s from Lys.”</p><p><em>That explains the accent,</em> Gendry thought as he nodded.</p><p>“Well, are you here to remedy that?” Misa asked.</p><p>“Afraid not, Misa. Gendry is a considerate young lord. He wants to make sure he pleases his new wife on their wedding night. But...”</p><p>Misa blinked a few times. “Ah! You would like us to teach you the ways of pleasure?” She directed her question at Gendry this time. All Gendry could manage was a nod. “Very well. I don’t think Alys is working right now. Follow me.” Misa turned around.</p><p>Gendry followed behind Bella, trying to look anywhere but at the people around the brothel. Misa led them to the upper floor of the brothel. The doorways to the various rooms were covered with thin curtains. Misa came to one doorway and pulled the curtain to the side. Inside, there was a brunette relaxing on some cushions in the middle of the room and one redhead sitting at a vanity. The redhead was wearing a thin robe and not much else. She turned her head when she heard them enter the room.</p><p>“Lady Bella!” She got to her feet and walked over to them. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“My little brother would like some tips on pleasuring his new wife,” Bella answered, making Gendry sigh at her bluntness. He saw Alys look at him and smile. “Can you help him out?”</p><p>Alys nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>“Great!” Bella faced Gendry. “I’ll be with Misa downstairs. Just come find me when you’re done.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with Misa, leaving Gendry standing awkwardly in the archway of the room.</p><p>Alys walked up to him. “I’m Alys and that’s Cory. I take it you don’t want to... practice with us,” she said slowly.</p><p>“Uh, no. Not that there’s anything wrong... I just...”</p><p>“It’s quite all right, milord. This isn’t the first time a man has come for advice,” she said.</p><p>Gendry raised an eyebrow. “It’s not?”</p><p>Alys shook her head. She walked past Gendry and pulled the curtain closed. “I will admit that it doesn’t happen very often. But every now and then, a green boy will wander in here to get advice on how to please his lover.” Alys made her way over to the cushions. Cory sat up. Both patted the space between them. Gendry sighed and went to sit between them.</p><p>“First thing’s first,” Cory said. Gendry looked over at her. “Have you ever seen a woman naked?”</p><p>“Uh... No,” he answered honestly.</p><p>Cory nodded and stood up. “Well in that case, we should get you familiar with our parts.” She untied her robe and opened it before Gendry could protest. “Don’t look away. Will you shy away from your lady on your wedding night?”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Then a pair of tits shouldn’t bother you. This’ll likely be the first time anyone outside of her mother has seen her bare so you don’t want to scare the poor girl off,” Cory said sternly.</p><p>Alys rose and stood next to Cory. “Well, let’s get started...”</p>
<hr/><p>“There you are.”</p><p>Gendry turned his head to see Arya coming up to the battlement. “Were you looking for me?” he asked as she approached him.</p><p>“Would it make you feel good if I said I was?” she asked, sidling up next to him. She caught the small smile he seemed to only reserve for her. “Yes, I was. They started talking about the wedding again and I couldn’t bear it.”</p><p>Gendry raised an eyebrow. “What were they saying this time?”</p><p>“For the last two days, they’ve been going on about what happens after the wedding. Now even my mother getting in on it. The last thing I want to talk to her about is what I will do with my husband.”</p><p>“Husband?” Gendry looked down at her. There was a time when Arya would say the word with such derision that he never thought she would ever warm up to the idea of marriage. He had not wanted to get married any more than she had at first. But the little urchin had grown on him. “You think me your husband already, milady?” he asked, purposely using the title to rile her up.</p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “You might as well be. You’re mine.”</p><p>“The she-wolf has indeed staked her claim,” he said right before she shoved him with her shoulder. He laughed softly and looked out at the sea. “I have something for you. I wanted to give it to you tomorrow, but...”</p><p>“We’re not supposed to see one another tomorrow.” Arya watched him pull something out of one of his pockets. He held it out to her. She gasped and picked it up. It was a necklace with a circular pendant. The pendant was made from amber and fashioned to look like a golden eye. It reminded her of...</p><p>“You told me your direwolf had golden eyes. It took me a few tries, but I figured out how to work with the amber in order to make the pendant. But it’s for you. Call it a wed... Oof!” Gendry quickly steadied himself when Arya threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started peppering his face with kisses.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” she said between kisses. Then she suddenly looked worried. “But, I don’t have anything for you.”</p><p>Gendry shook his head. “I don’t need anything, milady. Just you. But, if you want to give me a gift, then wear it during the wedding.” He sat her down on the ground.</p><p>“And I’ll do just that,” she said. She looked back up at him. “Are you...” She stopped and shook her head. Gendry opened his mouth to ask what she was going to say. Before anything could be said, Arya was kissing him again. But this time, it was on his mouth.</p>
<hr/><p>The wedding in the godswood in front of the weirwood heart tree had been a success. The feast had been an even better time. Then the call for the bedding had come. Both Arya and Gendry's fight-or-flight instinct began to kick in. They only had seconds to glance at one another before they were hauled off in different directions.</p><p>Arya was ushered into Gendry’s bedchamber and the door shut firmly behind her. She glanced around. She had been in Gendry’s bedchamber before, but it appeared different now. The furniture was completely new. There was a fire going on the far side of the room. She walked forward and over to the high bed. The covers and canopy were the customary yellow and black of House Baratheon. Arya felt the bed, seeing that the throw was as soft as it looked. She climbed up on it and sat against the headboard. She had nothing to do but wait for Gendry now.</p><p>The door opening and the sound of giggling women made Arya visibly jump. Her new husband was pushed through the door and it was quickly pulled shut behind him. Arya looked him over. The women had given him no quarter. He was stripped right down to his bare ass. He stood there awkwardly holding his bits.</p><p>“Your sisters did not come to your rescue?” she teased. Luckily, Robb, Jon, and even Gendry's younger brother Edric had kept any men from getting too grabby with her and they let her keep her shift on.</p><p>Gendry sighed. “If anything they encouraged it. I tried to keep my smallclothes on but they weren’t having it. Tore them right off me.” He noticed Arya patting the place on the bed beside her. He walked over and climbed up to sit in the empty space. They sat beside one another in silence for a few minutes. Gendry chanced a glance at her. Arya was staring down at her chest where her hands were playing with her new pendant. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention. “If you’re... I mean... We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” he said.</p><p>Arya’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No, that’s not it. I want to. It’s just,” she sighed, “I’m nervous. I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous.”</p><p>“There’s no rush,” Gendry said. He was surprised when Arya suddenly released a breath she’d been holding and relaxed against him. “What is it?”</p><p>“I think the ladies just blew it up so much in my head. Like you’ll just demand I get on my back and spread my legs.”</p><p>Gendry chuckled. “To be honest, that’s something I’d think you’re more likely to say. Besides, I’m the one with all the pressure.”</p><p>“Pressure to what?” Arya asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“To perform,” he replied with a shrug.</p><p>Arya smiled. She sat up and threw a leg over Gendry. He was surprised when she settled herself in his lap. She looked down at his bare chest. It was not the first time she’d seen Gendry without a shirt. He often worked shirtless when he was in the forge. She would be lying if she said his body was not at least one reason she’d been attracted to him. Pulling her hands back, she took a deep breath and gathered her shift in her hands. She pulled it over her head and tossed it somewhere behind her.</p><p>For what seemed like hours, Gendry said nothing. He just looked at her. He was spurred into action when he noticed Arya beginning to hunch into herself as if to hide from him. Gendry took hold of her arms, making her look back up at him.</p><p>“Sorry. I’ve just never seen a...” He trailer off. That was not exactly true if he counted the day before yesterday. But Cory and Alys did not look anything like Arya. They had all the same parts but they had not stirred his loins like Arya did. He cleared his throat. “You’re beautiful. Can I touch you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Arya whispered.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t even think about doing anything with your prick until you’ve made her as slippery as an eel,” Alys had said. “A dry cunt might not matter too much for you but it’ll be decidedly unpleasant for your lady.”</em>
</p><p>Gendry pulled her closer so that they were nearly chest to chest. He reached up to cup her chin. Arya subconsciously leaned forward to meet his lips halfway. This they had done before. Arya quite enjoyed kissing Gendry. She placed her hands on his shoulders, scooting even closer just a tiny bit. Gendry groaned into her mouth from the friction. Arya pulled back immediately.</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” she asked, looking down with wide, concerned eyes.</p><p>“Not even a little bit,” Gendry intoned with his eyes closed. “Come back here.” He pulled her back against him. They fell back into their easy make out session.</p><p>Arya was not oblivious to Gendry’s wandering hands. He mostly ran them up and down her back. The motion was oddly soothing and helped her release some of the tension in her body. His hands came to rest on her hips. He gave her a squeeze and before she had time to register what he was about to do, Arya found herself on her back with Gendry hovering over her.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked. Arya nodded and pulled him back down to kiss her. Gendry kept her lips occupied and ran his right hand down her thigh and lifted it. Arya hooked it over his hip just as he snuck his hand between them. Arya gasped at the feel of his warm fingers tracing her nether lips. Gendry used the distraction to lower his head. He began to trail kisses down her neck and chest. His lips closed around her left breast just as his fingers found her clit.</p><p>Arya groaned and buried her hands in his hair. Her leg tightened around his hip, her heel digging into his lower back. This was a new feeling. Arya had touched herself once or twice, but had felt nothing particular special. It had tickled, but that was it. Perhaps she had been doing it wrong. Maybe there was something to having someone else do it for you. Or maybe it was just having Gendry do it that made the difference.</p><p>Gendry switched to her right breast at the same time his index finger slipped inside of her. His thumb took over massaging her clit.</p><p>
  <em>“One finger at a time. Ease her into it,” Cory had suggested. “Don’t rush. You want to work her into a frenzy slowly. If you’re doing it right, she should be screaming your name in no time.”</em>
</p><p>Arya had not resorted to screaming, but the fervor with which she was pulling at his hair and arching her body into his told him he was at least doing something right. The mewling noises she made had him growing painfully hard. He released her pebbled nipple and moved further down her body.</p><p>Her eyes flew open and she looked down. “Wh... Where are you... What are you...”</p><p>“Shhhh,” Gendry said against her skin. Arya held back a giggle. She had not even known she was ticklish on her stomach. She loosened her grip on Gendry’s hair but did not let go. She gasped when he removed his hand from between her legs. He scooted back a little. He laid down on his stomach and nestled between her legs. Cory and Alys had mentioned something about this but had said most men never bothered with it. He was curious.</p><p>Arya shivered when she felt Gendry begin to kiss along the inside of her thigh. He went higher but before getting to where Arya wanted, needed him most, he switched thighs. He chuckled when he heard her whine above him. He wrapped his arms around her legs to hold them apart. Then his tongue found that small bundle of nerves. Arya’s hands flew back into his hair. She fidgeted mightily against his hold but he was stronger and held her still as best he could.</p><p>“Gendry!” Arya chanted over and over. He draped his left arm over her pelvis to keep her down and his right hand joined his tongue.</p><p>Arya could not tell if what she was feeling was euphoria or pain. All she knew that whatever the twisting feeling in her nether regions was causing her some sort of distress. She was strung tight and the next finger Gendry added into her wet cunt only made it worse. Or was it better? She did not know. She just needed to reach whatever was at the end of this rope she dangled on. She released his hair and brought her hands up to massage her neglected breasts. She moaned and arched her back.</p><p>Gendry was surprised by how strong Arya was. She had nearly thrown him off a few times. He pushed in a third finger and curled them while sucking voraciously on her clit. A few seconds later, Arya’s legs clamped around his head and all of her tensed. She went completely silent and stilled. Gendry wriggled his fingers a little until the pressure let up. Her legs fell to the side limply. A little worried, Gendry sat up to see her. Arya’s eyes were droopy and she was staring up at the yellow canopy in a daze. Gendry crawled back up her body.</p><p>Arya blinked a few times when Gendry invaded her line of sight. He was looking down at her with a concerned expression marring his features. “Hey,” she whispered.</p><p>“Hey. You okay?” he asked.</p><p>“Never better,” she answered. She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Almost immediately she pulled back and licked her lips. “Is that what I taste like?” Gendry smirked and settled himself between her legs. Arya felt his arousal against her thigh. She glanced down and then back up at him. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Gendry nodded and looked down. He lined himself up and pressed against her entrance gently. Arya shifted and put her legs back up to accommodate him. She’d seen his cock and had actually tried to avoid looking at it. Gendry was not a small man and it seemed that fact extended to every part of him. Arya was a small woman, though. Although she’d been assured that he would fit no matter what, she still had a hard time believing it. She winced as she felt him begin to enter her. He paused for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>“Start slow. Watch her face. Make sure she stays relaxed.”</em>
</p><p>Gendry placed a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes. “Relax,” he said. Arya nodded and took a deep breath. When she exhaled, she seemed to ease up on her clenching. Gendry continued pushing in until he felt some resistance. He was barely halfway in. He leaned down and kissed Arya full on. While she was distracted, he moved forward quickly. Arya gripped his shoulders at the sharp pain. “I’m sorry,” Gendry whispered. She was so tense he could not move. Not because he was in pain. It was quite the opposite. He was afraid if he moved he would spend way too soon.</p><p>It had hurt like they said it would. But the pain was momentary. Now it just felt... tight. Not in an uncomfortable way. In a full way. She realized she had tensed up again and relaxed. Gendry grunted in appreciation. “Move,” she said. He pulled back slowly and moved forward again. The ache gave way to a new pleasure. Gendry kept a slow rhythm. Arya felt she could take more and wrapped her legs around him. She pulled him forward. Taken completely by surprise, Gendry nearly fell on her. He ended up bottoming out and Arya gasped.</p><p>“Are you...”</p><p>“If you ask me if I’m okay one more time, I will smother you in my tits. Now keep moving,” Arya snapped. Gendry chuckled low and resumed his slow but firm strokes. He was still wary of hurting her and going any faster. Arya growled at his apprehension. She planted her feet flat on the bed, taking her much larger husband by surprise again. Gendry blinked and suddenly he was on his back. Arya was straddling him again.</p><p>This position was... different. A good different, but still different. Gendry felt both bigger and deeper this way. Arya lifted herself and dropped back down. Gendry grunted and Arya smiled down at him. She repeated the motion a few more times before settling into a rhythm. Gendry’s hands found her hips and helped her along.</p><p>Soon, that pressure was building again for her. At the same time, Arya’s thighs were beginning to burn. While this was akin to riding a horse, it was still more tiring. She leaned forward to grab onto the headboard. Gendry put his legs up and squeezed her waist. As she began slowing down, he started to raise his own hips to meet her. Arya screamed and released the headboard. She fell forward on top of his chest. Gendry held her hips down and continued fucking up into her. All Arya could make were these little wheezing sounds while clawing at his chest.</p><p>
  <em>“And just like when you were using your fingers, play with her again and watch her crumble apart.”</em>
</p><p>Gendry took one hand and reached between them to find her swollen clit. He rubbed and circled until he felt Arya seize up on top of him. He fucked her through her orgasm. Then he quickly lifted her off of him.</p><p>Arya blinked a few times, noticing she was no longer on top of Gendry. She looked to her right to see him working to finish himself off. “Why did you...”</p><p>“<em>The seed is strong</em>,” he said cryptically. She scooted up beside him on her knees and watched him. Then she tentatively moved her hand over his.</p><p>“Show me how you like it,” she said. Gendry put his hand over hers and showed her how to move it and how much pressure to use. Soon, she was doing it herself.</p><p>Even though he had dodged the question when asked, Gendry was quite familiar with this particular act. But there was something to be said about your new wife doing it for you. Less than a minute later, he came over his stomach and her hand. When he was done, Arya lifted her hand to her face. She gave it a little lick.</p><p>“And now I know what you taste like,” she said.</p><p>Gendry shook his head and moved off the bed to find something to clean up with. Once they were cleaned up as best as possible, they climbed under the covers. Gendry pulled Arya back into his body and they lay in together in silence.</p><p>"Had you really never been with a woman?” Arya asked suddenly.</p><p>“No, I had not.”</p><p>“You seemed to know what to do. I doubt Sansa and Margaery had it so good.”</p><p>Gendry snorted. “Thanks for the high praise, milady. But, I got some advice on what to do.”</p><p>This interested Arya and she turned over in his arms to face him. “Really? Who gave you such grand advice on how best to please your lady wife?”</p><p>Gendry could have just lied and said his sisters but the guilt would eat away at him for the rest of his life. “I went to the brothel to... Ow!”</p><p>Arya had punched him in the arm. “You tell me you went to a brothel while on our marriage bed? Gendry!” She picked up a pillow and started beating him over the head with it.</p><p>“It’s not what you think!” He grabbed her arms and pulled her close. The pillow fell from her hands. “Outside of the basics, I had no idea what to do. And I heard the others talking about how horrible the first time can be and I didn’t want that for you. I didn’t want this to just be <em>duty</em>. I wanted you to actually enjoy it.”</p><p>Arya continued to frown at him but relaxed in his hold anyway. “Well, I also went to the brothel,” she mumbled so quietly that Gendry almost did not hear her.</p><p>“And yet you’re mad at me?”</p><p>“I didn’t know what to expect. Sansa and Margaery made it sound like you just climb on top of me and rub off against me. That’s where I got the idea to... get on top. And to ask how to touch you.”</p><p>Gendry stared down at her. “Is that all they taught you?”</p><p>Arya smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>